Please Stop Toying With My Heart
by Blobbity
Summary: Ryou doesn't know what to do when Ichigo quits after an argument, leaving her furious and ice cold towards him. What will happen when her feline instincts kick in?
1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly gloomy day in Tokyo; the sky was dull steel in colour as the rain cascaded down from the heavens with an almost unreasonable force. As a result, the interior of Cafe Mew Mew was shimmering from the moisture evaporating off of the many customer's umbrellas and coats. It was easy to tell that many of the customers had ducked inside to shelter from the unruly elements; they laughed cheerfully and enjoyed their pastries and drinks as the rain hammered against the windows. However, this just meant that the cafe's waitresses were forced to work even harder than usual.

'Nyaaa, why is it so busy?!' exclaimed Ichigo, pushing her crimson bangs from her face in exasperation. The high number of customers meant that she was rushed off of her feet even more than she usually was. It was half past four, and Ichigo did not know how she was going to survive the final half hour. Retasu was more of a hindrance than a help, her clumsy nature and innate nervousness causing her to drop plate after plate, which only meant they had more mess to clean. Come to think of it, Purin wasn't helping much either. Her 'performances' were often too wild, and despite her enthusiasm and eagerness to please, she ultimately caused about as much damage as Retasu. Zakuro's icy demeanour only intimidated the customers, sending them scurrying to the other waitresses with their tails between their legs, and as usual, Minto refused to lend a hand, claiming she was working by ensuring that 'the tea was brewed correctly.'

Ichigo was currently navigating her way around the crowded shop floor, two trays balanced precariously in her hands. She really didn't feel up to working today. She had had the worst night's sleep of her life, as Shirogane had made them search for Mew Aqua into the early hours of the morning. She fully understood the importance of locating the source of the Mew Aqua, but all the personal sacrifices she had to make had taken their toll on her, leaving her exhausted and short tempered. It was all she could do not to burst into tears, she was so frustrated. She finally reached her intended table, and deposited the goodies with a dejected 'Enjoy your meal!' She turned away and sighed as another impatient customer waved their hand in the air to summon her.

'I'm coming...' She muttered as the waving became more persistent. Attempting to sound cheerful, she chimed 'How can I help you today?' Her voice must have been off slightly, as the customer threw her an odd look before ordering a tea and chocolate chip cake. Ichigo nodded and managed a small smile as she turned away from the girl. She really was bone tired. Glancing at the clock, she was relieved to find there was only fifteen minutes until closing time. She could deliver this one last order and then start the cleanup, and then she would be gloriously free from this pink walled, candy dotted prison cell. Ichigo usually loved the design of the cafe, but her black mood was tainting her opinions, and today it just seem sickly sweet and oppressive.

She scowled to herself as the rain howled and whistled against the window panes. She blamed her cat DNA for her foul mood. It was only to be expected that she would hate thunderstorms, and the thought of venturing outside in one was putting her teeth on edge. Nonetheless, Ichigo would have to brave it if she wished to leave this ghastly cafe. She seized the tray carrying the cake and tea, and her mood lifted infinitesimally. After she delivered this, she wouldn't have to face anymore dratted customers. No more fake cheeriness and plastic smiles; she would be able to go home and wallow in her self-pity. She turned on her heel, tray expertly balanced, and sped eagerly towards the waiting customer...perhaps a little too hastily...

She didn't notice the puddle of spilled soda until it was too late. As if in slow motion, she saw her feet slip from under her and the china shatter against the pale wooden floorboards as she fell to the ground with an undignified 'hhmpf!' A searing pain shot up her arm as she attempted to regain her composure. The entire cafe had frozen as they observed the spectacle she had made of herself. Ichigo dazedly looked down at her arm, dimly aware of the scarlet blood that was steadily trickling from an angry ragged slash. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she angrily pushed them away as she hauled herself into an upright position, ignoring Retasu and Purin as they attempted to assist her. Clutching her arm to her chest to stem the flow of blood, she completely abandoned the mess on the floor as she fled through the kitchen past a startled Keiichiro and Ryou and into the back room.

Huffing angrily, she gingerly moved her arm to inspect it, and winced as she surveyed the mess it had made of her flesh. The long wound was vicious and jagged, and it was so deep it looked as though it might need stitches. _I hate needles, _she thought to herself disconsolately. Her inner musings were interrupted by the noisy arrival of her blonde, and at the moment, very angry boss.

'What the hell are you doing you idiot? You just made a huge mess all over my cafe floor and then just left it! I don't pay you to slack off Strawberry! Get back to work right now!' Ryou yelled, his cerulean eyes sparking with anger as he observed the small red headed girl's back. Her shoulders began to shake, and her eyes flashed dangerously as she whipped around to face him, cradling her injured arm to her chest. 'That's it,' she hissed, her voice menacingly low, 'I've had enough.' Ryou blinked and then snapped 'Enough? Enough of what you baka?'

Her chocolate eyes flattened as she spat 'Enough of this cafe, enough of your ungratefulness. Do you have any idea how hard I work Shirogane? And for what? I get no appreciation. I've had enough, I can't take this anymore. I quit.' Ryou's brow furrowed as he absorbed what she was saying. He snorted and said in a slightly warmer tone, 'You can't quit stupid, what about the Mew Mews? You're our most valuable weapon, you don't have a choice.' Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief and dismay as Ryou's words sliced her to her core. 'A weapon?' She murmured. 'That's all I am to you, isn't it? A mutated science project who you think you can order about? Well guess what? You don't own me.' Her back stiffened as she looked him directly in the eye and stated bluntly, 'I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Goodbye Shirogane.' With those words she fled into the rain, leaving a stunned Ryou in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou gazed at the back of the fleeing redhead, a mixture of puzzlement and anger swirling in his brain. What was her problem? It was only a few plates; obviously he didn't really mind a couple of breakages... With a sigh and a shrug, he decided to let her cool off. She would come crawling back soon enough, stammering her apologies and begging for his forgiveness...which he would of course grant like the gracious boss he was. Ryou jumped slightly as a crack of thunder boomed outside, leaving the remaining customers ominously silent. _What an idiot, _he cursed, _running off into a thunderstorm. Baka!_ Shaking his bangs out of his face, he slowly returned to the shop floor, greeted by the sight of Retasu picking up shards of china from the floor.

'Let me give you a hand with that' he sighed in exasperation, bending to help Retasu retrieve the shards. He suddenly froze however, his eyes widening in confusion. 'Retasu,' he breathed, 'why is there blood all over the floor?' He could see the scarlet liquid dotted on the floor and smeared on several fragments of the porcelain. Retasu looked at him quizzically and murmured quietly, 'You didn't notice? Ichigo-san cut her arm when she fell. It looks pretty bad, is she patching it up in the back room now?' Ryou's heart gave a lurch as he realised what a mistake he had made that afternoon. 'She, er, she left,' he stammered, his tone heavy with guilt. He lowered his head and muttered, 'I yelled at her and she quit. I didn't even notice she had hurt herself. Damn it! Now she's run out into a thunderstorm as well!' He squeezed his azure eyes shut as the guilt and fear threatened to consume him. Retasu sighed and shook her head sympathetically at him. What a mess he had made...

Patting his shoulder in an attempt of comfort, she said softly 'I'm sure she will be fine Shirogane-san, you know she has a short temper...Maybe we should just leave her to blow off some steam?' She smiled kindly at him, but her smile soon dissipated when she caught a glimpse of the look on Ryou's face. His eyes blazed with fury, a fury that he was directing inwards. How could he be so impossibly stupid?! He had sworn to protect Ichigo, all of the Mews in fact, but hadn't he just banished Ichigo, leaving her at the mercy of the elements? What kind of a man did that? 'No,' he said, his voice trembling, 'No. I'm going to look for her...I have to apologise...I have to make sure she is okay.' Ryou hauled himself out of his crouch and shrugged into his leather jacket, the furious look of self-hatred still evident on his face. Without another word he left, his shoulders slumped dejectedly as he walked into the onslaught of cold rain.

Retasu could not help the feeling of pain that washed over her at that moment. How long had she pined after Shirogane-san? Every waking moment spent hoping he would glance her way, throw her a kind smile and several words of praise...The way he made her heart melt as he fixed her and the other Mews with his piercing blue gaze... However, Retasu now felt like her heart had been immersed in icy water as the sudden realisation of the true meanings of Ryou's glances hit her. Those soft smiles and sparkling eyes that often flashed across the cafe floor had never been intended for her; she had been deluding herself. Looking back with fresh eyes, she could now see how his world revolved around her bubbly friend Ichigo. Those secret smiles that she had thought were hers was all a lie, a childish dream, a stupid fantasy. She could see it now. See how Ryou smiled when Ichigo was a klutz and he thought nobody else was looking...how he lit up from within when he teased her and battled with her verbally...she could see the way it pained him to watch her with Aoyama-kun and how it shattered his heart when Ichigo told him he was evil and that she hated him. She could see it all now. A pained gasp escaped from her lips as she realised that Shirogane's unrequited love for Ichigo meant that her own desire for him would forever remain unfulfilled. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as Retasu gave up on the only man she had ever loved; a man who would never be able to love her back.

Meanwhile, the rain had only increased in aggressiveness, if that was even possible. Ichigo shivered as she ran through the trees, mud splattering up the back of her legs as she desperately fought to put as much space as was humanly possible between her and the dreadful Shirogane. Scalding tears threatened as she remembered his cold words earlier. 'A weapon,' she moaned, coming to an abrupt halt as both her heart and her ragged arm gave an unexpected twinge of pain. She remained frozen for what seemed like an eternity as the rain tricked through the canopy of leaves overhead, seeping into her hair and darkening it so that the silken strands matched the blood that was still steadily trickling out of her arm. She couldn't run anymore, she didn't have the energy. Unable to summon the will to move another step further, Ichigo slowly slid down to the wet soil, her back scraping against the rough bark of a towering oak tree. She clutched her sore arm to her chest as wracking sobs overcame her, shaking her tiny frame with their force. She couldn't believe that she had quit, but she had too much pride to remain in a position where she was taken for granted and not even deemed valuable. Shirogane had referred to her as a _weapon..._not a girl, not a Mew, not even a baka, but a _weapon!_ Did he not see her as a person? Did her involvement in his twisted Mew Project lower her to beyond the rank of a human? Did he just see her as a lowly creature that existed solely to do his bidding? That arrogant fool, what right did he have to view her in such a way...at that moment in time, Ichigo truly hated Ryou Shirogane with every fibre of her mutated being.

She didn't know how long she cried. To her it seemed as though the tears ran in a never ending flow, all of the hurt and betrayal she felt seeping out of her tear ducts with each fresh wave. Eventually though, her tears began to ebb, their salty trickle replaced by the rain drops as Ichigo Momomiya forced herself to let go of her agitation and regain whatever shaky poise she had left. She felt numb with both shock and cold. Her brain felt muddled and heavy and all she wanted to do was go home and crawl under her duvet with Masha. However, her stubborn limbs refused to move, and in the back of her mind Ichigo dimly acknowledged that this was not a good sign. Her arm was still bleeding, and she knew she must have lost a lot of blood by this point. She really needed to move...but try as she might, she could not coax her body to rid itself of its current state. _Why do I even care? _Drifted across her mind as she leant her head back against the trunk, _it's not like anybody even cares where I am. I may as well just stay here. _Ichigo felt oddly calm as she decided not to move a muscle from where she was resting.

Her tranquillity was soon shattered by a crash of thunder followed by a blinding burst of lightening. Her cat ears shot up as she shrieked, trembling from the sudden scare. Her fear was made all the more real when she heard a wrenching crack above her head. Her ears flattened against her skull as she looked above her head, only to see a huge bough hurtling towards her. Ichigo barely had time to scream as the branch crashed into the ground beside her, missing her by inches. Her fragile psyche could take no more. She swayed dazedly and then collapsed, the grass rushing towards her face as the darkness claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders as an icy wind howled around him. He was really worried. He had been searching for Ichigo for almost two hours now, and he still hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of her. He'd checked the shopping centre, the marketplace, her school, Aoyama's house...He'd even risked the wrath of her father when he called to ask if she had returned home. He couldn't find her anywhere. He was so angry at himself! Why hadn't he noticed she was hurt? He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he wandered around the edge of the park lake, his eyes scouring the horizon for any sign of the baka strawberry. He scowled, chastising himself for the way he reacted to her.

He couldn't help it. It was a knee jerk reaction, a defence mechanism, as he and Ichigo had always shared a friendship full of tense tolerance and mildly serious banter. He always yelled at her, and she always yelled back, igniting the flame of his heart with her furious eyes and angry voice. That was just how they worked, it was the only way that Ryou knew how to get close to her...He would love to have her babble to him about inconsequential nonsense the way she did with Aoyama, would adore it if she would just once give him a pleasant smile and a scrap of affection. He was torn when he was around her, torn between love and anger, as she always seemed so close but so far away. To have the object of his passion direct hateful words his way and then skip happily into the sunset with her feeble boyfriend was sometimes more than Ryou could take. So he lashed out, treating her to cold words and dispassionate stares, forcing her to work long hours and extra shifts, to both punish her and be near her at once. His sharp tongue was wielded with the intention of making her feel just an ounce of the pain he felt on a daily basis as he watched her flirt and gush over Aoyama, his heart breaking a little more each time. But this time he had gone too far, had made it too personal... 'Idiot!' He growled to himself as he stalked into the trees to search for her.

It was now bitingly cold and Ryou was deathly afraid. Ichigo was injured and she hadn't taken a coat...If he didn't find her soon she could become seriously ill, and he would only have himself to blame. He would never forgive himself for this, but he hoped she would. He hoped she didn't truly hate him the way she always sneered she did. His mouth drooped as he hypothesised to himself. She probably did hate him now, and in all honesty he couldn't blame her. He had failed her, and she would most likely never forgive him for it.

Ryou's torturous inner monologue was broken when he caught sight of a red shimmer on the ground. _What is that? _He mused as he knelt for a closer look. A split second later, he really wished he hadn't. His panic stricken eyes blinked rapidly as his cold addled brain processed that there was blood on the ground. And that blood was most likely Ichigo's...she had to be around here somewhere! 'Ichigo! Ichigo!' he yelled as he ran frantically through the trees, following the dots of blood he could see trailed along the ground. _Oh God, please no, please let her be okay..._he begged, his eyes pricking with unshed tears of anguish. He swiped the back of his hand against his eyes as he noticed a huddled black form nestled beneath a huge tree. As he neared, the dark lifted slightly, and red hair swam into his vision as he ran full pelt. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside her lifeless form, mud splattering the front of his trousers.

She was lying there, deathly still and as pale as bone, her red swathe of hair strewn haphazardly against the soaking glass. His relief was instantaneous but fleeting as he realised that the grass was soaked with not only rain but a puddle of her blood. His heart stopped as he gazed at her unconscious form, an errant tear working its way down his cheekbone. 'Oh Ichigo,' he lamented, 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Strawberry!' He slipped off his jacket before gently cradling her, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. Her head lolled listlessly against his shoulder as he stood with her in his arms, his heart punishing him with an almost unbearable wrench of pain. _This is my fault _he berated himself as he stared at her ashen face, _but I swear I'll make it right. I'm sorry I hurt you Ichigo..._

Keiichiro and the Mews looked up in startled surprise as the doors to Cafe Mew Mew violently crashed open, framing a sodden Ryou clutching Ichigo to his chest. The blonde teen was chilled to the bone and his limbs felt heavy, but he had gotten her back, he knew she was safe now. He frowned as he felt her being lifted from his arms, and his grip tightened around her small body. 'Ryou,' said Keiichiro gently, 'you have to let her go so I can treat her wound.' Ryou blinked, his senses returning, and he relinquished his hold on the girl, unable to meet his older comrade's eyes. He felt so ashamed of his behaviour, so guilty for the suffering he had caused Ichigo...He trailed miserably after Keiichiro as he carried Ichigo upstairs, despair leaking out of each and every one of his pores. 'Retasu,' he uttered, 'will you please make Ichigo some hot soup?'

Retasu felt her heart break ever so slightly as she looked into Ryou's eyes. The glimmer had gone, the passion extinguished. His remorse was eating him from the inside out, and Retasu wished she knew what to do to make it better, how to comfort him...She watched his hunched frame struggle up the stairs, and she was reminded anew of the love she would forever be denied. How was she going to cope being with Shirogane every day as he longed for another? It was painful, but Retasu was not a traitor. She would not abandon her colleagues simply to shield her own heart. No, Retasu Midorikawa was far above that. As she began the preparations for the soup, the green haired girl swallowed her emotions and resolved to never speak of her love for her boss. She would watch him be happy and never cause him suffering by informing him of her ardour. She would do whatever it took to make him happy, even at the expense of her own happiness. Retasu sighed sadly and stirred the soup, resigning herself to her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo moaned as she became aware of a dull throb in her arm. It was persistent and annoying. She moaned again, hoping to reclaim the sweet unconsciousness of sleep, but it was no use. Her arm was hurting badly, and she felt slightly light headed and dizzy. With a groan she slowly eased her eyelids open, allowing herself time to adjust to the light. Realising she was not in her pink, frilly bedroom, Ichigo blinked in confusion. _Where the hell am I? _She thought in a panic, desperately scanning her memories of the day before. In a rush it all came flooding back, the fall the argument, the tree branch and then blackness. But where was she now? Turning her head, Ichigo yelped in surprise and skittered backwards as she came face to face with a sleeping Shirogane. He was slumped over in the bedside chair, his face resting on the duvet mere inches from where her own sleeping head had been. _What the hell?! _She thought furiously as Shirogane slowly opened his wide blue eyes.

Ryou couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he realised Ichigo had finally woken up. She had been unconscious for nearly sixteen hours, and Ryou had been fretting non-stop. 'Oh Ichigo!' he cried, seizing her hand in elation, 'I'm so glad you are awake!' Ryou's happiness was short-lived however, as Ichigo harshly yanked her hand out of his. He frowned at her in confusion as she glared at him. 'W-what's wrong Strawberry?' he stammered, reaching for her hand again 'are you still feeling unwell? I could have Keiichiro bring up some tea...' His sentence trailed off when Ichigo once again tore her hand from his, snarling 'Don't you dare touch me!'

Her face was livid, and Ryou's heart sank. She was still angry. Maybe if he apologised quickly this would all blow over and she would forgive him. 'Ichigo,' he stuttered, 'I am really sor-' Once again his sentence was cut short as Ichigo growled at him. 'Save it,' she said, her voice as cold as ice shards, 'because I really don't want to hear it.' Her face was blank and unforgiving as she uttered these words. 'But Strawberry,' Ryou protested, 'I just wanted to say I was sorry. I'm really sorry for what I said.' He peered up at her from between his lashes, praying to God that she would just find it in her heart to forgive him.

Ichigo's face remained impassive as she calmly said, 'My name is not Strawberry. I would prefer it if you addressed me as Momomiya-san, as we are no longer friends.' Ryou's eyes widened in hurt, and he found it difficult to clear his throat so he could answer her. 'What do you mean, no longer friends? Are you still mad at me Ichigo?' He said, his voice low. Ichigo didn't even bother to look at him as she swung her legs out of the bed, stating once again in an eerily calm manner 'I am not friends with people who only think of me as a weapon. I'll continue working at the cafe, not for you, but because I can't abandon my teammates. You and I are done, Shirogane-san.' Ichigo walked towards the door, not even glancing at the teen that had remained vigil at her bedside. Ryou's head dipped low as her words impacted, the corners of his mouth drooping ever so slightly as he noted her formal use of his name. He sighed, and with a great effort, he managed to pull his stoic facade back up just long enough to say to her retreating back, 'If that's what you want...Momomiya-san...'

Ryou felt his heart shatter as Ichigo quietly closed the door, leaving him alone in his bedroom. The room that had just became a tomb for his heart. He gasped raggedly as the pain tore through his chest. It was over. She hated him, and now nothing was going to change. Not that he'd ever really had a chance with her, but at least she had liked him enough to talk to him, include him in the rollercoaster ups and downs of her life. Now that had been destroyed, burst like a fragile soap bubble, any remaining flicker of hope extinguished by her complete and utter rejection. All that was left was an empty chest cavity, a gaping hole where his heart used to beat. For the second time in his short life, Ryou Shirogane felt truly and unmistakeably alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo rushed towards the turreted pink cafe, struggling to catch her breath as she forced herself forward. She was so late! She hadn't meant to be, she had just lost track of the time, and now she was going to be in so much trouble. Dashing up the steps, Ichigo clutched her sides as she allowed herself a brief moment to catch her breath. As her pulse dropped, the girl sighed in apprehension as she pushed open the pretty pink door, her eyes closed as she braced herself for the oncoming tirade...Nothing happened.

Ichigo opened her eyes in confusion, surveying the cafe before her. Where was her lecture about being late? _Where is Shiroga-_Ichigo stopped that thought dead in its tracks as she realised her mistake. She and Shirogane did not share any kind of relationship anymore, other than a very stilted, formal one. Ichigo was still mad at him over his insensitive remarks, and he seemed to have taken her at her word, as he had become increasingly distant and indifferent towards her. Still, it had only been a couple of weeks, and Ichigo had not yet adjusted to the lack of telling-offs she now received.

'Ichigo, you're late,' chastised Minto as the red headed girl entered the changing rooms. Ichigo just smirked, chatting excitedly about her date with Aoyama-kun that afternoon. The girl was a ball of hyper, cheerful energy, floating around the cafe, taking orders with a huge smile upon her face. She didn't have a care in the world, she was ecstatic as her date with Aoyama had gone so well. She was fuelled by these giddy, romantic emotions throughout the rest of the afternoon, impervious to anything outside her own elated bubble.

Ryou watched her sadly as she span around the cafe wildly, eagerly describing how perfect her date had been to anyone who would listen. It had been three weeks since she had spoken so much as a word to him, and he wasn't bearing up well. He was at his wits end. He couldn't eat or sleep and his concentration on the Mew Project had pretty much been scattered to the winds. He wasn't handling Ichigo's rejection well at all, but what could he do? The girl wouldn't even glance in his direction, let alone speak to him. Ryou watched the bubbly waitress with flat eyes as loneliness coursed through his veins.

Minto eyed her boss speculatively as he stood hidden in the shadows behind a pillar, his eyes dark with an unnameable emotion. Was it just her, or did Shirogane look different somehow? He certainly acted different. He was withdrawn and moody, not yelling all the time and answering any questions with a grunt or one word answer. He also looked kind of pale, which was also very unusual for him. His once tan skin had gained a pearly pallor, a stark contrast to the dark blue smudges that seemed to be permanently etched below his eyelids. Yes indeed, Shirogane did not look well at all. Minto was not one to overly concern herself with other people's emotional states however, so all she did was shrug absentmindedly as she sipped her tea.

It had been an unusually quiet day in the cafe that day, which made Ichigo very happy indeed. She had managed to do the cleanup in less than half an hour, she couldn't believe it! No overtime and she got to leave early, could her day get any better? Ichigo wandered aimlessly towards the changing rooms, basking in the feelings of self satisfaction she was currently feeling. Her mind was so preoccupied with this gloating that she did not realise there was somebody in front her until she barged headlong into them. She yelped and braced herself as she began to fall backwards. Damn her clumsiness!

However, a strong pair of male arms latched around her waist, steadying her and saving her from her inevitable date with the floorboards. She looked up, her eyes alight, all ready to gush her thanks to her saviour, when she realised it was just baka Shirogane. She took a deep breath, awaiting his inevitable anger...but once again, nothing happened. He dropped his eyes to the floor and released her waist as though burned, mumbling a quiet 'sorry Momomiya-san' before beating a hasty retreat. Ichigo could not help but to be astonished, that was so unlike Shirogane. She was pleased that he had taken her warning seriously though; she had no time for insensitive jerks like him.

Ichigo entered the changing rooms at precisely the moment Minto decided to voice her concerns about Shirogane. 'Hey, does anyone else think Shirogane is acting weird?' She asked, her voice much louder than usual as she spoke over the top of the changing cubicles. Ichigo stiffened at the sound of her arch nemesis'' name but chose not to comment. Retasu however, obviously did not feel so inclined to do the same. 'Yeah,' she said, her soft voice betraying a hint of concern, 'I have Minto. He's so pale and isolated. I don't think he has been eating or sleeping very well...' Retasu's voice trailed off as her pity for her boss overwhelmed her. Ichigo attempted to speedily remove her uniform so she would not have to listen to her teammate's inane chatter about Shirogane. She yanked on her jeans and shrugged on her tee-shirt just in time to hear Minto reply 'Poor Shirogane...I wonder why he's acting like this...something must really be eating him...' Ichigo swallowed a huge wave of guilt as she rushed from the changing rooms and out of the cafe without as much as a goodbye.

_Stupid Shirogane, _she seethed, _why should I feel guilty about how he feels? I really couldn't care less if he sleeps and eats or not. _The redhead shook her head, frantically trying to rid her head of all thoughts about her blasted blonde boss. She stomped down the stairs without glancing back. This ensured that she didn't notice the figure partially concealed behind a pillar. The forlorn figure who had his arms wrapped so tightly around his chest it seemed as though he was trying it hold it together whilst he watched her leave, a solitary tear sliding down his pale cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo tossed and turned that night in a fitful and restless sleep. Her bangs clung to her damp forehead as she muttered incoherently, kicking the blankets off with her legs. The girl was having an extremely strange dream...

..._Ichigo glanced about herself, unsure of her location, as her black tail whipped about agitatedly. Her tail? Ichigo realised she was in her cat form, that was why she felt so disorientated. 'Hello?' she called, her voice echoing around the empty cavern of her dream. 'Is anyone there?' There was no answer except for the echoes of her own voice reverberating back to her. Ichigo was afraid, she felt so alone and nobody knew where she was. She began running as fast as her four paws would carry her, all the while yelling for somebody to come and help her._

_ She shrieked in terror as a grey shape suddenly launched itself into her path, forcing her to come to a sudden standstill. 'Alto!' Ichigo cried in relief as she recognised the grey cat with the uncannily familiar blue eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before? 'Ichigo,' the cat purred, 'don't worry. I'll protect you.' He fixed his piercing gaze upon her and Ichigo inexplicably felt a warm rush of liquid desire pooling within her. 'Alto..' she moaned, moving forward to rub herself against him, 'I want you so bad!'..._

Ichigo woke with a start, the darkness of her room a soothing balm on her suddenly fragile nerves. _What the hell was that? _She thought in bewilderment, a touch of pink still colouring her cheeks. Had she just had a sex dream about a cat? Damn freaky DNA... The girl shook her head in annoyance, and rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes. The last thought that swam through her mind as she drifted back off to sleep was _I really hope it cools down in here..._

Ichigo was running late yet again. She had been late for school this morning, and that must have pushed her sensei past the limit of his endurance, as he had rained righteous punishment down upon her in the form of a very long after school detention. If she hurried and ran the whole way to the cafe she might be able to make it on time...A shadow fell across Ichigo as she hastily slipped into her outdoor shoes. 'Hi Momomiya-san,' said the smooth voice of her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama. Ichigo's heart leapt in elation as she greeted him with a breathless 'Aoyama-kun!' He smiled as she straightened up, her eyes sparkling.

'So, what are you up to Momomiya-san? Are you free?' He asked hopefully, a small smile gracing his lips. Ichigo's face fell as she reluctantly admitted that she had to work. She didn't know if she could handle a date with Aoyama-kun at the minute anyway. Last night's dream would not leave her mind, and for some strange reason Ichigo felt guilty. She almost felt like she had cheated. It was irrational, she knew that, but it was still making her feel a little uneasy. Aoyama looked disappointed too, which made Ichigo feel slightly better. 'Oh well,' he sighed, 'At least I can walk you to work.' Ichigo beamed at him as they left the school building, her arm linked within his.

Ichigo discovered the walk to the cafe was surprisingly short when she had company. All too soon they reached the picaresque pink creation, and she frowned as he realised this meant she and Aoyama had to part ways. Aoyama smiled as he embraced the disgruntled redhead, and gave her a light peck on the cheek. 'I guess I'll be going then,' he said, treating her to a parting wave as he walked away. Ichigo watched him until he got out of sight, her own hand raised in a gesture of farewell. She did not notice the blonde man watching her from the window with a strange mixture of sadness and jealousy upon his face.

The heat of the cafe hit Ichigo like a slap in the face when she entered it. It was so crowded again! Her nose wrinkled in dismay as she realised this would be another gruelling day of work. She trudged off to change deeply trapped in the throes of annoyance, breathing deeply as she went. All of a sudden she froze, her nostrils flared. _What is that smell? _She thought as she breathed in the scent. It was the most delectable thing she had ever smelt, a mixture of amber and honey with a strange enticement mixed in. Her mind became fuzzy as she breathed the scent in deeply, committing it to memory. All she could think about was this seductive perfume...Dazedly she began to follow the trail it had left, determined to discover its source. _They should bottle this stuff..._She thought to herself dreamily as she followed the scent up the stairs. Her legs were pulled with an almost magnetic force until the aroma suddenly weakened.

Wait a minute! She was outside Shirogane's room! Ichigo pushed her bangs back in alarm as she realised that the smell was emanating from her bosses bedroom. She had to know what it was! All anger with Shirogane temporarily suspended, she raised her fist and knocked on the door, her mind still caught in the web that the wondrous fragrance had woven.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock as he opened his door to discover Ichigo standing outside. What was she doing up here, knocking on her arch nemesis' bedroom door? His brow furrowed and his chest twanged painfully as he looked at the girl who hated him. His shock was deepened however when Ichigo suddenly grasped his shoulders and forced him backwards into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her. 'Momomiya-san,' he whispered in confusion, 'what are you doing?' He was dumbfounded as Ichigo leant forward and sniffed his neck, her eyes sparkling with delight. 'It's you!' she exclaimed, her voice husky. Before he could even begin to fathom what she meant, Ichigo leant forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

And Ryou's heart returned to him with sudden aggression, pumping his blood so fast that it roared in his ears. Her lips were so soft and plump, and she was kissing him, he couldn't believe it. He didn't stop to think as he grasped her waist and span her around, trapping her against the wall with his body as he licked her lower lip, demanding entrance. He slid his tongue into her eager mouth, moaning as he possessed her, all the blood rushing to his lower body, causing his dick to harden painfully. The scent of desire laced the air heavily, and both Ichigo and Ryou were powerless as it ensnared them.

Ichigo ran her hands down his body and he shivered, pressing his body even closer to hers. She tugged on the hem of his shirt impatiently, and he broke the contact for a nanosecond as he ripped it off, crashing his lips back to hers. His fingers fumbled with the button of her dress, struggling to manage them. Finally he could stand it no more, and he ripped the thin material, buttons scattering left and right as it pooled around her feet. He felt her tiny fingers unzip his pants, and the cold brush of the air as she yanked them and his boxers down. His erection gladly sprang free, and he pressed it between her legs, running his hardened member against her clothed and sodden core. The friction felt so good, and both of them purred in needy satisfaction.

Ryou couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her. He was going to have her. His fingers flew across her body, making short work of her underwear. He rubbed his cock against her again, marvelling at the satin feel of her. He moaned as her juices coated his dick, it felt so amazing, so warm and slick. He didn't have the patience for foreplay, he couldn't wait that long. He grasped her ass and hoisted her up the wall, spreading her legs so that fantastic pussy was exposed to him. Without skipping a beat, Ryou surged forward, filling her with his heat and hardness in one long stroke. Ichigo yelped as her hymen gave way, his enormous dick shredding her virginity to pieces. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as he took her, his hard shaft pulsating against her walls.

Ryou was in heaven. He had never dreamed this would happen, yet here he was, his dick sheathed in the most annoying, titillating, annoying, _beautiful _girl he had ever laid eyes on. He drew back slightly until his head was almost withdrawn from her and then slammed back in, revelling as her warm walls engulfed him. He started thrusting into her rapidly, his hard dick caressing every inch inside her, causing her to moan and beg for more. He started to pump faster, harder...Both the teens animalistic instincts had taken over, both of them hypnotised by the feelings that the others body was creating. They couldn't have stopped if they wanted to.

Ichigo arched her hips forwards, and Ryou gasped as his dick slipped in ever deeper. At that moment he truly felt he and Ichigo were connected through both body and soul. Ichigo screamed as this new angle of penetration allowed Ryou to slam against her g-spot. God, it felt amazing, she was going to explode...Ryou kept up this punishing rhythm, Ichigo's pussy growing hotter and slippery with each passing second. Her inner walls tightened like a vice as she reached her peak, exploding around him like a small bomb, milking his cock. Ryou's pace picked up frantically as he drew towards his own climax, her walls squeezing and massaging him. He gave a loud grunt and thrust forward as hard as he could, his seed flowing into her in a warm rush. He breathed deeply as she reached up to caress his hair, his forehead resting against hers. He stared into her eyes as his breathing slowly evened out, his awareness slowly beginning to trickle back, mixed in with the beginnings of horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryou froze in horror as he his awareness slowly flooded back. What had he done? How had this happened? He swallowed nervously as Ichigo blinked in confusion. 'Shirogane...?' She said uncertainly, her voice quavering. She gasped as she realised that she was naked, with a very naked Shirogane still sheathed inside of her, his seed slowly dripping down the inside of her leg. Her cheeks stained scarlet, and she roughly pushed at his chest, causing Ryou to stumble backwards and fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

'Ow!' he protested, looking up at her in dismay. His heart clenched as he recognised the now familiar expression of fury etched upon her face. The small cat girl was so angry that she had even forgotten to be embarrassed by her nakedness. Her bosom heaved in indignation as she surveyed the blonde man sprawled on the ground at her feet, eyeing her in wary anticipation. She was furious! How could he do this to her, he knew she had been saving herself for Aoyama-kun...

'Baka!' she yelled, tears springing to her eyes. 'How could you do this to me? Is this some twisted form of revenge?' Ryou gaped at her as she laid into him verbally, momentarily stunned. However, it didn't take long for him to grasp what she was insinuating, and his heart was too freshly reinstated for him to pull up his usual icy facade as he answered her.

'What?' He demanded, hurt slightly colouring his tone, 'you're blaming me? You're the one who came up here and jumped me!' His eyes blazed with heat as he leapt to his feet, too angry to restrain himself. He advanced towards the girl threateningly, his expression thunderous. Ichigo cowered slightly as he stalked nearer, the aura of resentment almost palpable. His eyes were like shards of ice as they fixed her to the spot, daring her to say something more.

However, Ichigo was never one to back down from a fight. Swallowing her fear and drawing up the remaining vestiges of her pride, she spat 'You disgust me! How could you take advantage like that! I hate you!' She tossed her red hair arrogantly and shot Shirogane a look full of such venom that he was sure if looks could kill, he would be stone dead upon the floor. She looked so full of disdain. Ryou, however, had reached breaking point. She had hurt him too much over the past several weeks, had literally stomped on his heart as she pointedly ignored and rejected him. This was the final straw. _How dare she! _He seethed inwardly. He was not just some toy that she could abuse and then discard at will. With supreme effort, Ryou managed to once again seal his heart behind a thick stone wall where it could be protected from the torments of love. Never again would he let her play him for a fool!

'It's not my fault you came panting in here like a bitch in heat,' he snarled at her, his voice ominously low. His scowl deepened when Ichigo had the nerve to look affronted and mildly hurt. His eyes looked like thunderclouds as he glared at her, saying indifferently, 'Get out, Momomiya-san. Next time you need a quick fuck, run to your precious Aoyama-kun before throwing yourself at me like a slut.' Ryou didn't have time to react as he saw her swing her hand at him. Her palm caught him full on the cheek with a resounding crack. He grunted and clutched at his cheek, shooting her a look that could have froze the fiery furnaces of Hell. She scooped up her shredded clothes from the floor and fled, once again leaving an angry, dazed and upset Ryou in her wake.


End file.
